Nothing To Live For
by Bubbes
Summary: Not ma normal stuff. It was for a school competition. plz review


Nothing to Live For

By Aisha Mather 10r

A high pitched scream rang through the area. Then all went silent. The sky opened up and the rain tumbled down from the heavens. Harry sunk to his knees hitting the cold damp floor. He waited for any emotion to come. Zero, zilch. No hate, no love, no relief. He was like an empty shell. He could still hear noise around him but it was all a blur. The only words that seemed to be clear were coming from inside his head. _I love you I love you_ _I love you Harry I always have and I always will._ Those three simple words that had lead him back to where it had all started. Godric's Hollow. Where Voldemort had murdered his parents. Where his mother had given up her life for him. Where he had first faced Voldemort as a baby and where he had now defeated him for the last time as a man. Those three simple words had enabled him to kill the monstrous creature that now lay dead near Harry's knees. He closed his eyes. A small silent tear escaped though no one would have noticed as the rain that was now pouring down disguised it.

Harry mustered all his strength and stood up. He wiped the blood from his face. He slowly began to stagger to the fields where the battle had been going on for hours. A raging storm was now taking over the sky. The rain came down hard. Pounding on Harry's skin making it sting. That didn't matter to him he needed to help the others he couldn't lose anyone else. Harry staggered on until he heard

"Harry!" he turned around to face the person who called his name but all he saw was a brown blur before he fell back to the ground.

"Oh my god Harry your ok" Harry looked up into the brown chocolate orbs of Hermione. He saw a flicker of pain pass her eyes; she never had been able to hide her emotions. Harry closed his eyes. _I caused that_. Harry thought to himself. I'm _responsible for all the pain she feels_. Harry reopened his eyes and saw the shimmer in Hermione's eyes. She's going to start crying he thought. As soon as that was thought Hermione flung herself at Harry. Harry felt her sobbing into his arm. "It's over," he whispered soothingly in her ear as he rubbed her back. "It's finally over"

"I just can't believe it," she whispered back.

"Harry, Hermione!" Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron running across the field towards them. He dropped to the floor and pulled them into a fierce embrace together. There in the middle of a rain storm in a field, the "Golden Trio" sat hugging each other. After a while- a second -a minute -an hour Harry didn't know -they all pulled away from each other. Ron took Hermione's face into his hands.

"I will never and I mean never ever let anything happen to you again. I promise you Hermione. I love you and I'm nothing without you." Ron then kissed her. Hermione started crying again and threw herself at Ron. Harry stood up wanting to give them some privacy.

"Make sure you get back to headquarters alright" said Harry.

"I'll make sure we do Harry" Ron grinned at Harry as he spoke.

Harry staggered off not knowing what he was doing just knowing that he needed to keep walking. He had not gotten far when he heard his name being called again. He saw Lupin and Tonks running towards him.

"You're ok! Oh look you're shaking, no wonder you're -soaking. Come on lets get you back" Tonks said as she took hold of his hand as he was to weak to apparate. Harry soon felt that familiar tug at his navel. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in the remains of a street. Familiarity flooded back to him. He knew exactly where he was. It was Hogsmeade or what looked like the ruins of it.

"Whh when did all this happen" Harry chocked out.

"They attacked Hogwarts and Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. We had no contact with you." whispered Lupin. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle" Slowly Harry staggered to the castle with Lupin and Tonks helping him.

"Harry". Someone whispered. He looked behind but there was no one.

"Harry". It was a female voice and it was so familiar but he couldn't place it. He turned his head to where the voice was coming from. There was a ruined shop Harry knew what it was. Honeydukes. Where he had sneaked into Hogsmeade from many times. Where he had bought Hermione a valentine candy because she was down about Valentines Day. Where Ron had eaten so much he felt sick.

"Come on Harry" said Tonks "We need to keep moving" They kept walking. They passed remains of shops that Harry had once spent all his weekends in. They passed the Three Broomsticks and Harry remembered when they had thrown Ron his birthday party.

When they reached the old gates of Hogwarts Harry was silent all he could think was that he had caused all this pain that everyone was going through. Harry was taken to the hospital wing. He remembered being admitted because of quidditich and his other adventures. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out when she saw Harry. She started fussing over him. _Glad something's haven't changed he_ thought.

"Lie down and I will get you sorted out" said Madam Pomfrey. "You can go now. He's fine with me" Hours later Harry woke up. He heard hushed voices.

"What's wrong with him Poppy?"

"Well, physically there's nothing wrong his -cuts and bruises are all mended as well as his leg. Though…"  
"Though what."

"I think he is having trouble of coming to terms with things. You-know-who dying and all. I'd say he was in a depression. He hasn't even asked about… you know."

You know. Who were they talking about? Harry fell asleep. He woke up again later.

"Oh! You're awake" rushed over Madam Pomfrey

"Umm, yeah. Can I go now please Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry

"Well …yes ok"

"Thank you for everything" Harry said looking into her eyes.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing and wandered through the empty halls of his old school. The only noise was the clicking of his shoes and his breathing.

"Harry" "Harry I love you" he heard. He looked around but the hall was empty.

"Harry" he turned around and he swear he saw a swish of red hair turn the corner. Harry ran after the person. He ended up outside. "Harry" he saw the red hair running towards the lake. He ran after. When he arrived at the lake there was no one there. Harry looked over at the water. It was so silent and still. Even the lake seemed dead it was like that was his fault as well. Harry sat down on the shore and looked at the lake. The sun was setting and it looked like the sky was on fire. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. He sighed and that's when he heard it again. "Harry aren't you looking for me" "Come find me Harry" he heard that familiar voice and then a giggle. He turned around and there he saw that he was facing the North Tower.

Harry suddenly felt a great urge that he needed to got he the North Tower. Without even thinking he ran all the way there. Harry opened the door to the North Tower. It had been made into a bedroom. In the middle of the room was a bed. It was a king size bed with maroon hangings. When Harry saw who lay in the middle of the bed he thought his heart had stopped. Lying there in a white nightgown was Ginny. Her hair was spread across the pillows and he face was pale and pasty. Her eyes were gently shut. Harry slowly walked over to the bed. He leaned over the bed of the pretty female. "Ginny" he whispered He gently shook her trying to wake her up. Nothing happened. "Ginny please wake up" he begged. Harry knew Ginny was dead. "Noooooo" he screamed before breaking into sobs. He buried his head in into her stomach "Ginny oh Ginny I needed you Ginny"

"Please wake up I can't live without you" Harry sobbed he was crying I needed you.

Harry stood up and looked over the dead body. He walked to the desk where he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry sat down at the desk and began writing. Harry put down the quill and sighed. He walked back towards the bed. He pushed a strand of hair off Ginny's face.

"I told promised you. I would follow you wherever you went Ginny I won't break that promise. I wish I had told you that I love you Ginny," he whispered. Harry lay on the bed next to Ginny he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He took a small phial of green liquid out of his pocket. He opened the cap and a nasty smell of rotten eggs and half boiled cabbage was released. Harry looked at the bubbling mixture and then at Ginny. Without hesitation he downed the contents of the phial and then tossed it on the floor. Harry felt a weird burning sensation go through his body. Within seconds his body felt like it was on fire. Harry fell back on the bed next to Ginny. He thought he saw Ginny move her eyelashes. _It's just the potion_. Harry closed his eyes.

Ginny opened her eyes. She turned to her side and saw Harry. There was something wrong though he was sweating all over and eh was violently shaking. Ginny put her hand on his forehand and then pulled back h was freezing. "H-harry" she whispered. Harry opened his eyes he thought he was hallucinating. Above him he saw Ginny looking down on him.

"G-ginny," he chocked out. "G-ginny is that you?"

"Yes it's me look I need to go get help," she jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"G-ginny no" he said.

"What do you mean no. You're sick."

"Ginny"

"Yes" she said walking over to him.

"I'm dying Ginny."

"No Harry," she screamed "No you're not"

"Ginny just a-accept it"

"I can't I need you please don't leave me Harry" she was crying and her tears were streaming down her face and hitting the floor.

"Come hear please" Harry asked

Ginny slowly walked to the bed. She climbed on and crawled over to Harry.

"G-ginny I have to tell you something" he whispered

"Yes…" she urged him on.

"G-ginny I I"

"Yes Harry"

"I l-o-ve"

"You love what?"

Harry put his hand on top of hers and gently pulled her down to him. Ginny leaned in close to Harry so that she could hear what he was saying.

"I l-love you"

"You love me" she sat up and looked over him. She was crying again.

"Don't cry over me. I love you. Always have and will even after I die."

"Harry don't leave me" she pleaded

"I love you" he violently shook once more before he lay still. His green emerald eyes were empty; the emotion that was usually seen was gone.

"Harry" she whispered. Ginny got off the bed and walked around the room. She noticed a piece of parchment. Ginny read it before walking back to the bed. She looked at Harry's sock and there where she knew it would be was a small dagger tucked into his shoe. Ginny clambered on to the bed next to Harry.

"Wait for me Harry" she whispered before stabbing herself. Ginny collapsed back onto the bed. She rested her head on his chest before she linked her hand with his. Ginny looked up at his face, his green emerald eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I love you. I love you Harry" she whispered before closing her eyes for the last time.

The sun rose streaking the sky with orange, pink and ribbons. In the trees a crimson bird the size of a swan it had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock and gleaming gold talons was wailing a sad miserable tune. A platinum blonde haired walked up the stairs leading to the North Tower. The old oak door that was usually opened was now firmly shut. The young man placed on the door and gently pushed the door open. He walked into the circular room. He scanned the room. There he saw them lying on the bed. He was about to turn and around and give the couple some privacy when he noticed there was a stain on Ginny's nightdress and something shiny on her chest. He stepped towards the bed when he heard something smash. He lifted up his foot to see that he had smashed a phial of something. A nasty smell came from the floor as some of the liquid had spilt onto the floor. He walked towards the bed where he soon saw that the stain was actually blood and it was a dagger that was on her chest. Draco Malfoy realised that the two people were dead. He closed Potter's eyes. He was walking to the door when he saw the piece of parchment.

Draco found out what had happened. Potter had come up here and seen Ginny's body assuming she was dead he had taken poison. What he didn't know was that Voldemort had given Ginny the Draught of the Living. She had been in a deep coma it looked like she was dead though. The only way for Ginny to wake up was if someone who loved her, died for her. When Ginny woke up and saw Harry's dead body she had taken his dagger and stabbed herself. Draco read the piece of parchment.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I don't want to hurt any of you. You all mean a lot to me but the truth is I can't go on. I know I killed Voldemort and that he is gone for ever but he took away the thing that mattered most to me. Ginny was my life without her here I have nothing to live for. She showed me how to love again and made me believe in it. So as she can't be here with me. I'll follow her to where ever she has gone. Please forgive me. My will is enclosed_

_Harry. J Potter_

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes Potter had saved the Wizarding and Muggle worlds but he had killed himself because as he said he had nothing to live for.

"You're right Potter I was envious of you. I was envious because you may not have had your real parents but you had friends that care about you who love you like family. I'm envious because you had someone to love and love you back and you had someone to die for. You had a reason to live and die. "He said to no one.

The platinum haired man walked out the room shutting the door firmly. As he was leaving he didn't see the two white piercing lights coming from the bodies.

"Harry, Harry I love you."

"I love you to Ginny and we are finally together."

Then the two pure white lights faded into the sky.


End file.
